


Spones builds a Lego House (Kirk helps)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Leonard and Spock build a Lego House.Kirk helps them.





	

“ _I’m gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a Lego house_ ”

- **Ed Sheeran** “Lego House”

* * *

 

Kirk walks in the room and has no clue what they are doing.

“Leonard would you hand me one of those?”

Leonard hands him the Lego.

“What are you doing?”

Leonard smiles at Kirk, “We’re building a Lego house.”

“Why?”

Leonard shrugs, “We were bored.”

Kirk looks at the table and sees their Lego house. Its not fully finished. The door is blue and red and the roof is green. The house itself is multicolor.

“Whose idea was it to make the roof green?”

Spock smiles at Leonard. Leonard blushes, “It was mine.”

Kirk smiles. “And whose idea was it to have a colorful house?”

Spock smiles again, “Leonard and I could not choose one color.”

Kirk smiles at them. “I like it.” “Can I help you guys?”

Leonard and Spock nod. Kirk sits down and helps them to finish there Lego garage. The Lego garage ends up being red and black.

They all look over what they have made. Kirk smiles and says, “I like it.”

Leonard smiles at Kirk and says, “I like it too.”

Spock smiles and nods. “I agree.”

Kirk takes pictures of what they have made and sends the pictures to the rest of the crew.


End file.
